Holier than Revan 2
by Alien-Pacifica
Summary: Revan continues his war with God
1. Chapter 1

Holier than Revan 2

Revan left earth after destroying God and told T3-M4 to set a course for Korriban. When the Ebon Hawk arrived, he entered the sith academy with HK-47 and T3. The sith lord was about to enter the training arena, when he heard a whisper. He looked around. "Did you guys hear that?" he asked the droids. T3 gave a negative whistle and HK said "confused query: hear what master?" Revan shook his head. "Nothing." They entered the arena when he heard another whisper. The dark jedi looked around, but the only "people" in the room were him and the droids.

"**They cannot see or hear me. Only sentient beings can hear me and my will." **Said the voice. "You sound familiar" said Revan cautiously. "**I should hope so. You destroyed my body."**"God!" yelled the sith lord. Meanwhile the droids were looking at each other as if their master had gone mad, which they thought he had done. "Worried statement: master, you have already killed God, remember?" said HK-47. "Yeah. Well he survived, somehow." snarled Revan. "I will get my revenge, even if I cannot kill him."

The sith lord sat down to meditate and think of a plan to destroy God for good. Suddenly a vision hit him. When the former jedi managed to stand, the vision had been very painful, he outlined the plan that he had managed to come up with to the droids. They left Korriban to put the plan into action.

First they visited the star forge which created the equipment Revan needed. Then the companions visited stone henge on Earth and built the equipment, in an underground cavern, into what Revan considered to be the most effective trap to be built on earth, or anywhere else. Revan then used a device, which he had created to make holes in time and space, which he had called anomalies, to move the trap back in time to when stone henge was first built. Then the dark jedi waited.

Meanwhile God had created another army. This had been very difficult, as one of the species he had recruited had tried to kill him. However God managed to persuade them to attack Revan instead, as they might be able to actually kill him. God then had to persuade another species to join his army. A slightly different problem arose, as they didn't exist as long anyone was looking at them. Then the other species threatened to leave and let God take on Revan alone, if he did not remove what they had termed as an "inferior species." However God eventually persuaded them to work together.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Holier than Revan 2

Darth Revan was waiting in an underground cavern stone henge for God, who should have arrived. What he didn't know was that God was building his own army. He was recruiting two of the deadliest species that existed, which was hard even for God as one species considered him inferior and the other stopped existing whenever something looked at them. However he eventually managed to build his army and travelled to earth to confront Revan.

The sith lord was sitting in the underground cavern when he felt thousands of creatures approaching. **I wonder what God has in store this time **he mused before investigating. As soon as he had left the cavern he was grabbed from behind. Revan couldn't sense his attacker in the force. The former jedi looked around and saw a mixture of stone angels and, what looked like, giant pepper pots. "Darth Revan. You will be exterminated!" shouted one of the pepper pots. "Bow before me and I will let you live" retorted Revan. "We are Daleks. We obey no-one."

**So the pepperpots are daleks. But what the angels?** Revan wondered. He was about to find out, using his mask, when the daleks started shooting him. The dark jedi tried to duck but the angel was still holding him so he used his lightsabers and his hands to deflect the shots. Soon there were few daleks left, and even though Revan had deflected some of the rays in their direction, all the angels were still alive. "What are you?" asked one of the daleks. "**He is Darth Revan, jedi knight and sith lord." **said a new voice.

"God. I was wondering when you would show up." said Revan. God ignored this and said "**Do you want to know why you cannot kill the weeping angels? Because if you look at them, they don't exist. Kill him**." The former jedi thought about what God had said and closed his eyes, using telekinesis to use his lightsabers to block the daleks and hit the angels with a powerful blast of lightning. Revan then summoned one of his lightsabers and cut of the hands of the angel holding him. He summoned his other lightsaber and, using the force to increase his speed, cut down the remaining Daleks.

Soon only the angels were left and Revan sensed them moving towards him, as he had not opened his eyes. The sith lord cut most of them down and set some of them on fire. These were reduced to ashes within moments. When the dark jedi had destroyed all the angels he ordered the droids, who had been waiting inside the cavern, to open the pandorica.


	3. Chapter 3

Holier than Revan 2

When the dark jedi had destroyed all the angels he ordered the droids to open the pandorica. For once in his life, God was worried. This fear proved to be just when he was forced into a box which was then sealed. Revan had built it so that God would survive anything, including the end of the universe, but would never be able to escape. What Revan hadn't accounted for was the fact that several years later a time lord known as the doctor would open the Pandorica and free God. However God ceased to exist when the universe ended.

Because the Doctor had been sealed inside the Pandorica, he survived the end of the universe. Because of this the Doctor managed to save the universe, and God existed again. However he was lured onto the Star Forge by Revan and was trapped forever.

THE END


End file.
